An Adventurous Tale: Chapter 2
The second chapter of An Adventurous Tale. Chapter 2 Morning had arrived. Everyone in the small village began waking up and doing their daily necessities. In the home of Trace, Bailey was awaking as well. There was only one bed in the house and Bailey decided that he wanted Trace to sleep in it, for he had no problems with sleeping on the floor. Bailey stood up and went to look out the window, to see the village in daylight. He looked into the beautiful morning sky and saw the birds flying by, children playing in the fields, shopkeepers opening their businesses for the day. All of this brought a smile to his face. It was a lovely and peaceful village, and everyone seemed to be happy. Even with the tyrannical ruler. "The innocence of this village..." Bailey said to himself, "This is what King Geoffrey is determined to end. Could the letter have been sent from someone who wants me to help defeat the king?". Bailey didn't think much of it, and he went into the living area of the house to find Trace. He saw Trace sitting in a chair, observing a mysterious liquid in a bottle. Trace then looked up and noticed him. "Oh, good morning Bailey. You sure sleep heavily." said Trace. "It would appear so." Bailey laughed. "What is that you have there?" Trace stood up, "I've been working on it for a long time. I continued it after I woke up, and I believe that it's finally finished. It's a potion of healing. If someone is injured, this should be able to heal them. I've always wanted to create a potion that does such." "Wow, that must have taken a long time to make." said Bailey. "It's worth it, though. If this potion works, I can copy the recipe and sell these in my shop. They sell for high prices, and I might become rich off of them!" Trace said joyously. "Well, how do you know if it works?" asked Bailey. "There is a way to find out." Trace replied. Trace walked over to a counter and picked up a sharp knife that had been sitting on top of it. Trace then sat back in the chair and rolled up his sleeve and set the potion on the ground. He then took the knife and swiftly drove it into his arm. Bailey jumped back at the sight of it. Trace, feeling great pain, removed the knife from his arm revealing a large open wound dripping with blood. He then picked up the potion and drank a small amount of it. Bailey and Trace both observed Trace's arm, and they couldn't believe what they saw. The blood sank back into the wound, as the wound began to lessen. Very quickly, the wound began to close. In less than a minute, it looked as if the arm had never been scratched. Trace began to look excited, "It works!" he shouted, quickly getting up from his chair. "That's amazing!" said Bailey. This discovery was new to them, for their had never been any proper healing potions in the past. Trace then decided that he would head over to his potion shop and bring it there, so he could make more of it. Bailey agreed to go with, interested in seeing the shop. Meanwhile, on a high hill next to the village, with a perfect view of everything, Josh and his assistant Mr. Greene looked upon the village. "It's only a matter of time until King Geoffrey's men arrive and kill everyone in this village." said Mr. Greene. "We must be patient." replied Josh, "Once this Hickman fellow is dealt with, we can worry about these helpless fools." From a distance, a woman named Charley walked by. Charley was once Trace's assistant adventurer. After Trace gave up adventuring to make potions, Charley spent her days living a normal life. She still carried her sword around wherever she went, for it gave her confidence and courage, as well as memories of her old adventures. She had been taking a peaceful walk around the village, when she noticed Josh and Mr. Greene. She had heard what they said, and she approached them. "Hello." Charley said, "I apologize, but I couldn't help but hear the things you just said. Would you care to elaborate on how you plan to 'kill everyone'?" "Back off lady, that wasn't for your ears." Josh responded. "Uh... If you threaten to kill me, my family and my friends, I can't just act like I never heard it." Charley said, angrily. "Look, we're only spies following orders from King Geoffrey. We don't wish to be held responsible for anything." Mr. Greene tried to state. "Well, how would King Geoffrey like it if his little spies never returned to him?" Charley said, slowly reaching for her sword. "Way to go, Mr. Greene." Josh said, annoyed, "We weren't supposed to reveal that we're spies." "Why don't we just kill her?" Mr. Greene suggested, "That way she won't be able to tell anyone." "Great suggestion." said Josh. "What are you spying on?" Charley asked. "We can't tell you that. In case you make it out of this battle alive." said Josh, as he quickly removed his sword from his pouch. "You don't scare me." said Charley, readying her sword. Mr. Greene stepped back as Charley and Josh began to fight. Their swords clashed numerous times, until Charley scratched Josh's arm, causing him to drop his sword. He quickly ran and shoved Charley hard, sending her across the hill and falling flat on her back, dropping her sword as well. Charley's sword fell down the hill, and she could not get up and run quickly enough to get it. Josh swiftly grabbed his sword and charged toward Charley, who was still on the ground. Josh, now standing over Charley, raised his sword in the air, ready to slice her. However, before he could he was hit with a magical blue sphere giving off a purple aura. This sent him flying across the hilltop. Confused, Charley turned and saw her old wizard companion, Alejandro. "Stay back!" Alejandro threateningly shouted. Mr. Greene, frightened by Alejandro, ran off. Josh, while injured, quickly ran back with his sword in hand. Alejandro then readied his staff, and fired another sphere at Josh. Josh flew off the hill and landed on the ground. In severe pain, Josh struggled to get to his feet, and ran away following Mr. Greene. "Thank you, Alejandro." said Charley, relieved, "I kinda missed seeing you cast that spell. Hahaha." "I try not to use spells of harming." he said, "But I wasn't going to let him chop you in half. I was just walking along, when I saw you two fighting. I didn't know what it was about, but I figured that he was up to no good. Because I know you wouldn't be the cause of a fight." "Did you hear what they said?" asked Charley. "Unfortunately I did not." answered Alejandro, "What did they say?" Charley informed Alejandro about Josh and Mr. Greene working for King Geoffrey, as well as what they said. "That is not good at all." said Alejandro. "We have to be ready for them." said Charley, "We can't let our people be killed!" "I have a better idea." replied Alejandro, "How about we reunite the old adventure team to go and join Hickman in defeating King Geoffrey?" Charley agreed that Alejandro's idea was good, and it gave them a chance to team up with their old allies once again. Alejandro, Charley and Trace all were once a part of a large group of adventurers. Since they stopped adventuring, every team member began living normal lives. Alejandro and Charley agreed to visit Trace at his potion shop first, then reunite the rest of the team. Back at Trace's shop, Trace showed Bailey around and showed him special potions that Bailey had never even heard of before. Trace placed the healing potion in a chest, to keep it concealed. They were having a nice conversation, when Alejandro and Charley walked through the door. "Alejandro? Charley?" Trace was startled, due to the fact that Alejandro and Charley rarely visited his shop, "What are you doing here?" "Trace, there is an urgent matter that requires our attention." said Alejandro. "What is it?" asked Trace. Alejandro explained everything that had happened on the hill, as well as what Charley heard the spies say. Trace became speechless after hearing this, and looked down. "I knew the day would come when King Geoffrey would attack our village. I was hoping that Jhet or Hickman would deal with him before that could happen." Trace lifted his head, "But if they're taking too long, I think it's time we bring together the old adventuring team." "Yes!" Charley shouted, "It's time we get back together and do what we used to! We have to defeat that evil king and save our land!" Trace turned to Bailey, "We can use an extra adventurer in our team for this. Are you in?" Bailey was hesitant, "I'd love to, but I need to find the person who sent the letter..." "I hope you find the sender, but we need your help." said Trace. Bailey paused for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "It is my duty to help anyone who needs it. As long as I'm here, I may as well help out." And so, the four decided to split up into two groups of two. Alejandro and Bailey were the first group, while Charley and Trace were the second. They would split up and seek out the other members of the team, each group agreed to search for different people. Then they would all meet at Trace's house. Alejandro and Bailey began looking for their strongest fighter, DB. Alejandro stated that DB often spent his time at the tavern with his acquaintances. So the two headed to the tavern to find DB. The tavern was run by a man named Jino. He was very wealthy, and very friendly. He often sat in the back of the tavern and watched as people would go in and out. Alejandro and Bailey walked in, and began searching for DB. They spotted him quickly, as he was sitting at a table surrounded by fans of his, telling a story of one of his greatest adventures. "Then when all hope seemed lost, I grabbed my sword and cut the ferocious beast's head off!" DB finished his story, and everyone seemed intrigued. "Making up stories again, DB?" asked Alejandro. "Oh, hello Alejandro." DB responded, "And no, I do not make up any of my stories. They are all great tales of my wondrous adventures!" DB's young fan, Isaac commented "They're true! I've seen DB fight before, and he is amazing!" "Correct, Isaac." DB replied, "Maybe one day I can take you on an adventure and you'll have a story to tell." "Really? That would be great!" shouted Isaac. DB turned to Alejandro. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. Alejandro then explained all that had been going on, and about the plan to bring together the old team. Upon hearing this, DB stepped forward and addressed the entire tavern. "Listen everyone!" DB called, "I have been asked to go on yet another great quest. People have gone on it in the past, and haven't been so fortunate as to return. But I, DB, will change that. I will be joining my old team to slay the evil King Geoffrey and save us all!" After this, the tavern exploded into an applause. DB then approached Alejandro and Bailey. "I am ready to go." he said. He then looked at Bailey. "Will this man be joining us?" "Yes, he will." Alejandro replied, "This is Bailey, a fellow adventurer. He will be of great help in our quest." "Well, it's always good to have the extra help." said DB. "Alright." Alejandro began, "Next we need to find Gerard." Meanwhile, Charley and Trace arrived at the home of Emma, an enchantress. Second to Alejandro, she was the main source of magic on the team. She lived in a small home, near the end of the village. Upon entering, Charley and Trace found Emma reading a large book of spells. Emma looked up and saw them. "Charley! Trace!" she was startled, and she stood from her seat quickly, "There is something very bad happening that you need to tell me about." "Indeed." said Trace. "Tell me." Emma replied. Emma's magical abilities allowed her to sense energy. She currently sensed negative energy, so she could tell that Charley and Trace were about to tell her something bad. They then explained everything that had happened. Emma felt unsettled. "Bringing the team together?" she said to herself, "This is a meaningful cause, and we can save the land of Org if it works." She turned to Charley and Trace, "I'm in." "Great!" said Charley, "So that leaves Justin, the last member of the team that we need to find." "No worries." said Emma, "He only lives a few houses down, so he's enough distance away for me to magically teleport him here." Emma picked up the spell book and looked through it. She found the page with the teleportation spell, and began reading the chants written in the book. A black vortex of air appeared and shrouded the whole room in darkness, with massive flows of energy running through the air. Out of the vortex, Justin came flying out and landed hard on the floor. The vortex then disappeared. "Ow." said Justin, slowly standing, "Emma! What is the meaning of this?" Justin turned and saw Charley and Trace, "Is there some kind of party going on?" "No, Justin." said Trace, "We brought you here for a large purpose." "King Geoffrey is going to attack." Charley began, "We're bringing everyone together." "What about Jhet or Hickman?" Justin asked. "No word from either of them." answered Emma, "Hickman may be alright, but we should have heard back from Jhet by now. Since we haven't, chances are that Hickman's in equally as much danger." "If we go as a team we can come out triumphantly." said Trace. "Alright, I'll do it." said Justin, "It'll be really exciting!" Justin was a young fighter. Trained by Trace himself, and often forged his own weaponry. His primary weapon was a sword that he named Fire. He knew how to use it, but rarely did due to not adventuring as much as the others had. Justin was the latest to join the team, but he was very intelligent and always ready to fight. Back with Alejandro, Bailey and DB the three arrived at the residence of the last team member, Gerard. Upon arriving, they noticed that the door was open. The three entered the house, wondering why Gerard would carelessly leave his door visibly open. Upon entering, it looked as if the house was raided. The house was a mess, and things were all over the place, even in places they weren't meant to be. "What happened here?" asked Alejandro, shocked. Just then, they heard a noise coming from the dining area. They took out their weapons and charged in. Upon rushing in, they found the village troublemakers Aston and Nick eating all of Gerard's food. "What are you guys doing?!" DB shouted. Aston and Nick turned and noticed the three standing with weapons in hand. "No!" Aston fearfully shouted, "It's the adventure people!" "What are you doing in Gerard's home?" Alejandro angrily asked. "Well, we came to see if Gerard wanted to come over to the tavern, but his door was locked..." Aston began. "So we picked the lock and came in, but he wasn't home!" Nick continued. "We became tired of waiting for him, so we tested out some spells." Aston added. "We kind of made a mess of the place, but then we grew hungry after all that spelling." said Nick. "So we went into the dining area and you know what happened next." Aston finished. "Then I hope you both are ready to start cleaning." a familiar voice said. Gerard walked into the dining area from behind Alejandro, Bailey and DB. "You two are always up to no good." he continued, "I command that you both clean the mess you have made. If you do not, remember that I have the capabilities to rid this world of you both." "Yes, Gerard." Aston and Nick said at the same time, before running off to clean. Gerard was a skilled fighter, as well as a naturally born leader figure. He was trained in the art of deception. This had helped the team out many times in previous adventures. Gerard then looked at Alejandro, Bailey and DB. "There is no need to explain to me why you're here. I bumped into the others while I was coming home." he said, "So we needn't waste any more time. Let's get going to Trace's house." The three smiled knowing that they didn't have to explain everything again. They then left to go meet with the rest of the team. Next Chapter: An Adventurous Tale: Chapter 3 Category:Chapters